Brewdening Love/Chapter 16
Text 16 – Goen. Hey Jenny, guess what? YOUR A SLUT! FUCK YOU I TOLD YOU I LIKED TIM BUT DID YOU CARE NO WELL PAYBACK BITCH HAHAHAHAHAHA! Love you but seriously, eye for a fucking eye. And to everyone enjoy. I really am not in the mode for yor SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 <3<3<3<3<3<3 (EXCEPT NOT TO CERTAIN PEOPLE!) I went hoem to my fathters that nite. I felt butter at the world; had Ward had just dumped me and i was so upset, I couldn’t stop crying? I looked myself in my room and watched the moon thru the windew. How could he dump me? DID he dump me? Leaving your girldriend after a talk like that I dunno. He had bean so mean...He had just leafed me becorse I was hot. It was UNFARE!!!111 I wandered if this was how Jesus had felt being beetrayd by Jewdas. I went flacid at the idea of living without Ward. I fell to the bed and I cried some more into my pillow and then I went to sleep, crying and teery. The next morning I woke up hopping that everything had just been a bad dream, but when I got out of bed I saw all the pictures that were of me and Word had been ripped up. He had comed in my room that nite and taken everything that reminded me of him!! I felt so sad so I rung Janny. She would no what to do, and owed me after I had pretty much set her up with buth Jay and Em. “Erin! WERD LEFT ME!!!!!!!!!!!111” I sreamed down the into phone. “Om mi good!?! Why did he leeve you?” Jenny asked me in concerning tone of voice. “Because out of all the ironys I am too hot!” I told her, I was angry now. Then I explained with the bloodlist and the James and the commitment iddues. "I will came over.” Jen told me and she hang up. Then, still crying, I got into my blue polo fleas and cream skirt with the black stockings and black stilletos, and applied Mayballean again with blue eyeliner this time. I syed my hair brown becose I had become sick of red. Jenny drove her car ovah that she got for her brithday , it was white and really pretty and curvy (Erin: Like her, naww :3 love you girl no homo k). She got out and come in my houyse. We sat at the table togather and I told her what Ward had told me the nite befour. “How could he leaf ou! your too hot for him.” Jenny said, trying to make me fell batter. I did becorse she was right, I was too hot for him, but only just and I still missd hymn really bad. he was the love on my life... Then Fernando walked into hose, he looked at us and Jenny ran up to him and gave him a hug. “You didn’t tell eme you were coming ovar!” Jenny sqeeeed and kissed him on the check. “What is rong Jaosn?” Jacob asked me, shirt rippling with mussles as his Native Indian face was perplexment. (Erin: BEST DRESCRITPION EVER!) “Word broak up with me becorse I smelt two good.” I told him and he frawned. “I didn’t like him, I new he was a bad vampfire.” He said, spitting at the ground. He cared for my honor THAT much...? It was intrusting. I locked away from him though, i didn’t want him calling EWad a bad person. Espechally when Ward had saved my live! “He isn;t bad...but we have issues we need to sort. He wants to ate me all the time and I need to be with hymn forever as i shoulf.” I said and tears flopped from my eyes. Jacob came over and hugged me, jenny didn’t mine becorse we are all frends and she nows I wouldn’t pull anything on her boyfriend. “it will be ok,” Jay told me, striking my hair with his soft hand. I snoggled into his body, he was really warm and comfortle. I didn’t want to let him go but I had to becase Jenny was looking glaringly at me from over his shelder.I cussed myself for having such a moment of weakness, but Jenny eased and Jay didn't seem to have any idea so I kept my mouth shut. I was sad, I wasn't doing anything. We then all went up to my room because Dad was coming home from the factory and he would want us out of his way. We all lied on my bed together and looked at the roaf. I was beteen Jen and Jacob, but jen was doing it to make me feal better. She is the best person ever, and I love her lots. “what are you going to do now that Wurd is goen?” Jenny asked me and I felt lyke cring again. “I don’t know, I miss him so much, and i love him lots. HE ISN"T FUCKING GONE WE JUST HAD A SPATE!” I yelled and puched my pillow in the face. HIS face. Feathers came out and landed on Js nose. He blew it off and we started laughing and I felt better. He gave me a cute smile and i returned it. Then I remambered Jen so I got off the bed and made them get closer together. I desired to leaf them along so I left the room and went out the back. Jen and Jacob stayed in the room togather. Out the back I sdat onder a tree and thinked. Edward and his family had gone from my life, and all becaye of me. After i was safe from Jims...I would be alone. New friends in a new school, a new town...a new...world. It hurt so much, my stomach felt sick. All of a sudden Jacob was behind me and he sat down. Wheres jenny?” I asked him sucupisouly She had to go home, her mother called her...” Jacob said. "Do you want to come to my hose?” I nodded, i had nothing bettar to do. We both got off. "Ok I will go to your place.” Fenando's house was in the next town. His dad was in a wheelchair and didn’t say anything to us as we walked in and to his room. His room was big and messy as smelt like werewoof. It was weird but i actually liked the smell of his room. Jay sat down and watched me. “Are you still going to kull jom?” “Yes, I won let him hurt you, I don’t want him to kull someone...as bootaful as you.” I blushed, he was really sweet. He smiled cutly and i walked over to him and hugged him. Maybe...maybe, I had a thought (Erin: A HORRID AND WRONG THOUGHT) that maybe Ward wasn't all there was in my love life. I smiled, and looked to the new day but... JENNY WAS THE WINDOW!!!!!!!1111111 <3<3<3<3<3<3<3 FUCK YOU JENNY YOU THEIVEING WHORE! GOD SMITE YOU FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH! AND YOU TOO YOU SINNING F-BAGS! >: @ Characters *Joan *Jenny *Joan's dad *Edward (mentioned) *Jacob/Fernando *Emmett (mentioned) *James (mentioned) Chapter 16